


SPONY

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: MLP - Fandom
Genre: Dave stride - Freeform, Furia Marina - Freeform, Miracle, Other, TurqoiseMiracle - Freeform, dave - Freeform, turqoise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story in which A young mare meets new friends, ends the world creates A new universe all while playing a game with her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPONY

**Author's Note:**

> So Arty/Furia, Is my OC, and I'll add yours if you ask politely, and add either a desciption or a picture, but until then I'm going to be writing down my own characters. K?

> I looked around myself, seeing my friends happy and smiling, but I was frowning.  
>  my past self had told me that they would all one day die, and that saddened me, to know that my dearest of friends were going to die.

I don’t know how they were going to die, so I didn’t know how or when it was going to happen, all he’d told me that I was going to be the last one left. I quickly excused myself from our session of SBurb and went to go lay down in my bed, I tossed, I turned but could not find it within myself to fall asleep, wondering what was wrong with me I sat up, with it being the middle of the night I quickly discarded the time, knowing that it was well past curfew as my parent’s would’ve been asleep by then. I put on a sweater with holes in the back and put my hood over my head, as well as wearing my favorite fuschia colored sweat pants, then I proceeded to sneak out, sometimes I didn’t understand why they’d given me a curfew when it was clear that I didn’t need one.

I looked around and found myself almost falling into a pool, that’s when both my markings glowed a bright fuschia, both my wings and horn sprouted from the place they normally would on an alicorn, my horn turning the water to ice as my wings attempted to get me far away enough from the water that was still processing the change to ice.  
‘Damned it’ I thought, my wings flapping even harder but failed, causing me to fall face first into the now-solid ice. I never had been one to use my wings very often, but they were only holograms, why should I care? I mean it’s not like I was ever going to really need them with my horn around anyways.  
When I returned from my long walk I found that I was kind of bloody, from the fall which was a foot high, I’d figure that’d make anyone want to at least wash up after being out.  
  
When I got to the bathroom, a most unpleasant surprise with held me, The bathroom was already full with water, so I sighed and kept the door open, waiting for it to go away, but instead I was  
pulled in, by a hand, weird. I looked around, frowning a bit but still holding my breath, and after a while I’d almost lost consciousness, so I thought that I needed air, I looked around for the exit, back to the hallway, but the door was gone, my eyes widened in fear of what I thought could’ve happened to me. I started gasping and trying to grasp at least one breath of air, but it was of no use, after a while some fins grew on the side of my face, and my back legs turning into one single tail instead, I still had my tail, but that disappeared shortly after. My wings and horn were already activated, and that caused me to gasp and choke on the water, only I should be able to activate my wings, either at will or when I get hurt or something like that. When I looked all around myself it was starting to become even more clear than an alicorn should be able to see underwater, I looked at my wings and moved them around a bit, they seemed perfectly fine now, except for the fact that they were more fish-like wings instead of my regular awesome feather-like hologram wings.  
When I got out of the bathroom I returned to normal, but that made me think, what exactly happened in there? Why did my body make all of these changes to my form and things?  
  
How and where did this adaptation happen? There were so many questions wrapping and swirling around my brain at once I just couldn’t contain it. It was almost too much to bare.  
Sometimes I think that Sky Walkers have this automatically down for the different environments that they can be in, maybe I’ve just now experienced it and that’s why I can almost never get anyone to believe me, I’m a sky-walker, but they’d just roll their eyes at me and start walking away. Until I’d used my power to show them the holograms which were both my wings and horn, then they’d open their mouth in disbelief. No one believes me because I’m ‘just a filly’. Everyone thinks I’m messing around with them but I’m really not, they don’t understand the value of my powers, and the things I can use them for to get them things. They don’t understand.  
Sometimes I’d have dreams where I drowned, and some others, I’d have dreams about where I was stabbed to death with a knife that I’d normally be holding the knife that was stabbing me, I assume that I’m trying to stop it, trying to stop the knife from stabbing me, over and over again.  
In another dream, I’m being hanged, forced to attempt to breath with my cut off throat, scratching at my neck and the noose that held me captive, holding me until my spirit was free to roam. Although, I should probably announce that because of that fact I have four wings, which is slightly bizarre, seeing as my mother is a pegasus Sky Walker and my father a earth-pony.  
   
It is fairly rare to see a male and female pony of different species to be mating and creating a hybrid. So to be fair I am both part pony and part skywalker, and because of this, I am barely able to use my wings, my horn being the only thing that I am able to use other than my sight and my magic.  
Trotting towards my bedroom I activated both my wings and horn, using my magic to open the door then close it quietly behind myself shortly afterwards.  
My parents still being asleep I knew that I could trust myself to be quiet enough to at least chat silently as well as having to chuckle and giggle quietly, as to not wake my parents up.  
As I opened the web-browser I noticed something strange, everything was all glitchy, I restarted my computer and quickly shrugged it off, seeing as my computer was full of virus’, some days I’d wonder if I could even get them off.  
Sure enough my computer restarts. As soon as I was able to fully control the computer, I got onto the control panel and started deleting all of my programs, All of them. Not leaving one thing untouched. I had successfully removed a total of 39 programs as I told myself that it was time for bed, I took off my hood and laid down to sleep, though something was amiss, I felt as if I’d been watched, I had no clue as to who was watching me but I was sure it was someone, at least, because I’m not crazy. Once I’d been able to get the feeling that someone was watching me off of my back, I put on my headphones and turned it to my favorite song, ‘A lady by Tally Hall’.

I woke up once the sun was going up, yawning and stretching much like the cat like pony breed that I was. Most ponies these days say that I am very much like a dragon that they’d normally read about in a book. Such as myself acting like a dragon named Toothless, although I had no idea who the person was, I really liked the compliment.  
I looked around as I stretched once more, getting up and getting ready to go to flight school, I put on a tyrian purple kimono, brushed my long black and tyrian purple hair and looked at my weight in the mirror, Although I had to admit, I didn’t look as great as I thought I would. I will admit, I was pretty nervous for my first day. I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed, activating my abilities as I used my magic to brush my hair, which wasn’t all that hard to do since I brushed my hair at least twice a day.  
  
I took another moment to look at myself in the mirror once again.  
“Almost perfect.” I muttered to myself. “Just one more thing...” I said as I used my magic once again, using the brush to part my hair in a certain way and then brushing the rest of it into a ponytail. “Good enough,” I told myself, before calling to my parents whom I assumed were sleeping “I’m off to flight school now!!!” I called, upon receiving no answer I just assumed that they were snoring or something, doing something loud enough so that they wouldn’t be able to hear me.  
I headed out the door and activated my holographic powers, flying all the way up into cloudsdale, looking around myself as to find out where young mares and colts were supposed to go to learn how to fly. I saw a young female, she looked to be around my size, she was wearing a green hood with a butterfly on her head and a dutch braid in her hair, I could only assume she was here for the same reason I was.  
  
“What an off mare,” I thought to myself. “Well, I can’t be rude and just stare at such a pretty thing.”  
  
With that I sort of walked with a bounce in my step, she seemed to be a alicorn as well, using her magic to draw some of the birds that were hovered around a single branch, there were birds of all different types of colors, some red, some blue, some black, some orange, some green and some yellow.   
  
“Odd color for birds, don’t you think?” I asked, plopping myself beside this new mare.  
  
“O-Oh, Of course, but they only come around during this time of year, due to their thick coats of feathers, it doesn’t bother or slow them down though.” She said, smiling up at one of the said birds.  
I looked to the ground and let out a breath, being able to see the steam within it. I sighed and smiled, looking back up at the mare.   
  
“Hi, I’m DJ Creame, but you can call me Artfly or Furia.” I quickly told her, only to receive another smile from the beautiful mare.   
  
“Turquoise Miracle.” The bell for first class then rung, startling her but only making me look towards the school. She then watched as all the birds took off, most likely frightened from the sudden loud noise.   
  
“Well, let’s get going shall we?” I asked her as I stood up from my place beside her. She nodded in response, getting up as she activated her magic and picked up her sketchbook, heading to first hour.  
It turned out that we had most of our classes together, what with me being myself, I’m sure she didn’t notice that she had to make friends other than myself.  
When we got to first hour, it a was very large room with several desks and tables and a spare room across from the teachers desk, the entire room smelt like tuna fish casserole and art supplies, like oil and paint. The teacher was no short of handsome. He was a black stallion with a white mane, which beautifully swept over his eyes, although he looked like a Justin Bieber wannabe, he was really cute, but I was too young for him to even so much as like me. The rest of the walls of the room were either colored a royal blue-ish color or were painted Cobalt and scattered with really bad looking paintings and sketches, especially the ones that weren’t either finished or colored.  
  
  
Turquoise and I each took our seats second to the front, and for some reason, Turquoise decided to look down, her hair falling over her eyes as if she was really really upset over something.  
  
“Uhhm, you shy or something?”  
  
“Or something.”  
  
“You can tell me if anything’s on your mind, OK?”  
  
“OK, sure...”  
I looked all around us, and sitting just in front of us was this really cute stallion. He had blonde hair that swept over half his face, a jet black coat and a record disk cutie mark. He also had several piercings, one in his eyebrow, a bull ring in his nose and angel bites. I have some piercings like that too, I have canine bites and I have angel bites as well as a piercing in both my belly button and my eyebrow. This guy seemed like a total rebel, with his piercings and things like that, I would just have to assume that. He was also a normal pegasus, he must’ve been in a special class, otherwise he wouldn’t of been able to get into this school. This was a private school for only the most talented of SkyWalkers, although this stallion was a normal pony, he wasn’t a SkyWalker at all.

“Excuse me, but why are you here?” I asked him.  
  
“That’s a little rude don’t ya’ think, babe?” He retorted, a thick british accent obvious in his voice.  
  
“Not really. Nice accent by the wave~” I said, a fish pun involuntarily using itself.  
  
“Wave?” He questioned, cocking a brow.  
  
“Nofin!!” I quickly covered my mouth and blushed mildly, I’d never really used puns before now so I was definitely new to it.  
  
“No-Fin?? What’s with all the fish puns newbie?” He asked me, a slight smirk upon his features.  
  
“P-Please don’t make fin of me, It’s not nice.” I frowned towards him and just now noticed a slight blush on my cheeks, my blush was of my blood color, which was the rarest of the rare, Tyrian purple, with that new knowledge within my thick skulled head I remembered that, that was the reason of my coat being a light grey instead of another color, as well as my candy corn horns, in the shape of the top of my sign, the top part sticking outward and away from my head, while the inner part of my horns were on either sides of where my unicorn horn would’ve been, should I have activated them at the time, which was slightly bizarre for horns, since the condesce would’ve normally killed them earlier on.. They were different shades of yellow and orange, unlike a normal colored candy corn. But they were still horns.  
  
“Okay, Okay, I won’t... Fishy-Gill.”  
  
“G-Gill…?” It took me a moment to understand that he was using the fish puns as well, and not just to make fun of me, no that would be mean, he was doing it so that if I seemed like a dork, he seemed like a dork too.  
  
“Haha, I guess that’s pretty tuna, but… what aboat your own reputation? Don’t you have one?” I said, smiling and giggling as I reached to pat his head, my ears laying flat against my head.  
  
“Nope, I’m a newbie too, Hey, wanna be friends? I mean- we don’t have to if you don’t want to...” He said, looking away with a slight blush, I only giggled and smiled, nodded my ears laying back, he wasn’t exactly the same type of pony I was, he wasn’t a skywalker, but I didn’t really care, he was cute and he was kind. I really really adored him, from the very first time I laid my eyes on him.

**Author's Note:**

> More as I go  
> Hopefully there'll be more chapters.


End file.
